


Under The Basement Carpet

by DarkRomance



Category: Captain Sensible - Fandom, Dave Vanian - Fandom, Punk Rock RPF, The Damned
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Helping, Pentagram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRomance/pseuds/DarkRomance
Summary: Captain Sensible happens to be going by Dave's place, only to see him with his trousers and shirt sleeves rolled up, and putting furniture out on the pavement. He asks what his friend and bandmate is doing, and he explains that the sewer backed up. Captain goes to help and sees something under the rug he does not expect.
Relationships: Captain Sensible - Relationship, Dave Vanian - Relationship





	Under The Basement Carpet

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true story that Captain loves to tell and re-tell.

"Dave, is that you?" Captain asked. He'd known the man for years and never would have asked such a question, except that he'd never seen his friend and bandmate in such a state. Dave threw a harsh glance over Captain's way, letting him know he was in no mood for shenanigans.

"I only ask, cos I've never seen you putting your furniture on the pavement, trousers and sleeves rolled up. Worse, you haven't even any shoes on your feet." Dave moved some more furniture around, before telling Captain why he looked as he did. "You know I live in a basement flat, yeah?" Captain nodded. "The sewer has backed up, and I'm trying to save as much as I can." Before Captain could say a word, Dave volunteered him into helping.

"Anything touching the floor or carpet, just grab and bring up here." Both raced downstairs to a room with a foul smell and squishy dark carpet. Demon, Dave's black cat, squint his yellow eyes and flicked his tail from the back of a old velvet wing chair. Captain could see why Dave needed help. He grabbed a chair, and Dave a floor lamp, hoping it would still work. While Dave was still outside, Captain looked around at all the odd things Dave had on the wall. When he came back down the stairs, Captain remarked, "You got some weird shit, Drac, some of it I dunno if it should be buried or put in a museum." It sounded like a compliment coming from his friend. "Still haven't found your coffin either." Captain went on. "They are too uncomfortable." Dave replied. Captain's eyes grew wide as he realized what he had just heard. 

They continued like this, working up a sweat, even though it was a chilly day. When they got everything out, Dave looked at Captain and frowned. "We need to get this carpet out." Dave said simply. "Right." was all Captain could manage to say, the task seeming so daunting. 

"It's not nailed down, it's just going to be awkward once it get's rolled up." Dave hoped this sounded assuring. "Hmm...sounds like a girl I was with once, but I think this rug is wetter." Dave rolled his eyes and gestured at Captain to come stand next to him so they could start rolling.

Disgusting and wet, they slowly got the carpet rolled up, only to reveal something painted on the floor underneath. "Is that what I bloody think it is, Dave?" Captain asked, staring at the pentagram painted before them. "Well, uh, looks like a pentagram." He put his hands on his hips, casually, not seeing the big deal. "Previous tenants must have done it, it wasn't me."

"You're gonna tell me that the man before me who dresses like Dracula on and off stage, and drives a hearse, didn't draw that Satanic pentagram?" Dave threw his hands up, knowing how this looked to Captain. "You know what, no, I am not Satanic or any other 'thing,' you know me well enough, I think by now."

"Do I?"Captain asked, because truthfully, no one in the band really knew what Dave got up to, or what motivated him, and no one was about to ask. "Well, at least if you worship the Devil, you could get us more famous, you think?" Captain grinned as he said this. "See, that just proves right there, that I don't!" 

"Well, maybe you should." Captain laughed and laughed, while Dave just shook his head.


End file.
